


5+6+3+4+2=20

by turningtodust



Series: Game Over [2]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, New Orleans, Pre-Canon, game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turningtodust/pseuds/turningtodust
Summary: Jennifer, 20 years old, plays a harmless game. The rules are simple: Let yourself go. After all, it is only a game. Right? No harm is done.
Series: Game Over [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586488





	1. Rock n' Roll

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly inspired by the Watcher/player movie, mainly because there are watchers (us, readers) and players (imaginary original characters). I advise having a look at the Series Description and Notes.

This is not your usual scene. We don’t know if the girl standing in the middle of the white room is even dead. We could not say where she came from. She is alone, standing as a barbie waiting to be bought. There is no furniture and no lighting but a black circle around the lifeless girl. The circle emits a shattering noise and the girl’s eyelids flutter open. She squeezes back her eyes shut because of the glowing whiteness. She shakes her head to rid of the buzzing in her head and tries adapting her eyes to the room. She looks around in confusion and speaks as if for the first time.

« Hello? » Her voice rough, she looks around, lost.

« Hello! Is anyone there? » Her voice echoes against the walls. The room is empty. She notices the black circle around her. She steps twice in front of her before she is somehow virtually blocked from advancing further ahead.

« Hey! » The girl grunts in irritation.

« What is happening? » She questions her whereabouts.

« Where am I? » She stomps her foot in annoyance.

« Come on! Somebody? » Only her voice echos back, weak and foreboding. She scrunches her face. Her lips pucker and her nose wriggles almost in anger. She slams her hands against the invisible wall.

« Helloooo! » She screams. She seems angry, but we know that she feels dread climbing along her spine. It is cold and angular, like a knife pointing at her back. She slams her hands against the invisible barrier again, trying to find a way out.

« Is this a joke? » Her voice wavers. She is scared.

« Hey, it isn’t funny. Cut it out. » Her voice trembles.

« Please? » The tone sounds almost hopeful just before fear grasps back the reins and the girl’s knees shake. She falls down on the cold hard ground like a puppet whose strings are cut.

A black screen appears out of thin air and the shattering noise blinks again. The edges of the screen are round. There are many other selection squares on the screen.

She didn’t have the time to read the selections that the screen screams again and double digits numbers on left corner starts a count down from twenty.

19

The girl blinks in astonishement.

18

17

_What was she supposed to do? What was happening?_ She frantically waves her hands and simultaneously the round edged selection squares light up.

16

_Huh?_ She thought.

15

14

_It looks like the kninect thing no?_ She tried swiping right. The selections moved left and other took their place.

13

12

11

_That is advanced technology for a place like this._ She thought, worry mounting in her mind. The screen emits another noise.

10

The double digits were gone and the count down continues.

9

8

7

The girl did not know what would happen when it would reach zero.

6

5

She tries to read each card. She tries to discern the differences. She briefly glances at the digits.

It was at four.

_Three. Two._ _No! Pick one. Pick one._ An alarm rings in the background. The girl pannicks.

_What Now?_ The cards make a shuffling sound and after a while, one lights up. She has no time to read it that she disappears in a blink of an eye.


	2. Rolling, rolling

5 Dice:

**5 dice sum:** number of secs allowed to CYS (Choose Your Scene).

**Red Die:** Collateral damage/ Luck stats

—> **Collateral damage / Luck stats:** the higher the count the more chances to die faster, the lower the count the more luck you get.

**Black Die:** Cause of Death ethic

—> **Cause of Death ethic:** 6: Quick and least painful death. 1: Very creative and slow death.

ccl: The higher, the better

**Green Die:** Life

—> **Life:** Number of times allowed to play again in one roll be it in the same scene or not

**Purple Die:** Power stats

—> **Power stats:** The higher the count the fewer powers

**White Die:** CYS generator

—> **CYS generator:** the higher, the better (ethic/moral) CYS generator.

**_One Die Max count:_** 6

**Colour sum: Main Character contact**

—> **MC contact:** Percentage of chance to make contact with the Main Character. The lower, the better. 

**_Max count:_** 18

**Black & white sum:** Ethic

—> **Ethic:** Percentage of chance to get an ethical storyline. The higher, the better.

**_Max count:_** 12

**Jennifer's dice roll resaults:**

5+6+3+2+4= 20

5 Red, Unlucky

6 Black, Quick and least painful death

3 Green, Can choose to play again 3 times in the same scene or another

2 Purple, Low power stat (human)

4 White, Alright CYS story

Sum: 20 secs to choose a scene

**Colour sum:** 10, 55% chance to make contact with the Main Character

**Black & white sum:** 10, 83% chance to get an ethical storyline

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries
> 
> I wouldn't mind getting reviews &kudos! I thrive on them! muffin & cookies to all!


End file.
